Tres son Multitud (Version NaLu)
by Heero Root
Summary: Había cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida, sin embargo una parte de mi decía que estaba bien aquello...El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era temprano para recibir visitas y supuse que podía ser algún vecino o…Esa noche no había dormido y solo me había limitado a darme vueltas en mi cama, pensando y pensando...Porque lo haría ¿cierto?–...Adaptacion...NaLu...AU
1. Tu, yo y el

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, además de aprovechar ahora que estoy de vacaciones por mi trabajo.

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (StiLu) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momento Nalu, Gale, Jelza y Happy/Charle

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li****, **cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje ** : POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

_Bla bla bla : Flashback_

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

**Tres son Multitud (NaLu)**

**Capítulo I: Tú, yo y… él**

**** Natsu****

Me encontraba en mi habitación fumándome cerca del tercer cigarro. La noche había caído y las luces de Tokio comenzaban a prenderse lentamente.

Había visto a Lucy hace unas horas antes en el café/restaurant de la esquina del South Gate Park, y cabe decir que mi favorito, porque ahí servían el mejor carne asada, servida a punto. Ambos teníamos veinticinco años y compartíamos más de seis años de amistad cuando nos conocimos por casualidad en una fiesta de fraternidad de la Universidad.

Lucy había estudiado Literatura y yo seguí el de Diseño Gráfico. Ambos teníamos nuestros departamentos en el mismo edificio y sólo nos dividía un piso, pero eso no nos impedía juntarnos casi todas las tardes a conversar de nuestra vida.

Incluso, el sábado lo habíamos dejado de forma sagrada a pasarlo siempre juntos. Teníamos una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero no tanto como para no poder salir con otras personas.

La verdad es que a mí no me gustaba el compromiso y por esa razón Lucy escuchaba todos los días mis aventuras con las chicas y yo pocas veces oía sobre sus novios que no duraban demasiado debido a que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y no deseaba establecerse aún.

Pero ahora todo eso cambiaría… y todo por culpa de un maldito viaje a Extalia. Definitivamente no.

No dejaría que se fuera con ese tipo… con ese patán, porque no podía soportar la idea de que se la llevaran de mi lado. Algo en mi interior me decía que perdería a mi amiga, a mi Lucy.

Todos esos años que compartimos siendo los mejores amigos, conociéndonos, riéndonos, peleándonos para luego recibir una llamada conciliadora, serían echados al olvido.

Me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser de una manera impresionante, pero nunca me había dado cuenta, hasta hace unos meses en que tuvo que irse por asuntos de trabajo a otro país y extrañé su calidez…

Sin embargo, mi mente se empeñaba en decirme que sólo era rutina y que fácilmente podía suplir su compañía teniendo a la chica que quisiera en mi cama.

Y así lo hice…

Me paseé entre morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas y hasta unas de cabello color bien extravagante, obteniendo horas de placer, para luego volver a sentir aquella soledad.

Cuando me llamó avisando que volvía mi corazón latió como loco. Mis amigos, entre ellos Gray y Jellal, me molestaban por haberme vuelto tan patético después de aquella llamada.

Las otras chicas no me importaban, sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escuchar su voz, saber cómo estaba, pero el tiempo, la distancia e incluso las horas se empeñaban en separarnos… y ahora…

_Flashback_

_Estaba frente a ella hablando del desgraciado que la enamoró._

_"Puedes creerlo Natsu" – Me dijo animadamente – "Sting me pidió que vaya con él a Extalia"_

_El café que estábamos tomando en esa oportunidad casi salió disparado de mi boca a su rostro ante la sorpresa._

_"¡Extalia!" – Exclamé aturdido – "¿No crees que está un poco lejos? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"_

_"Tú sabes que nunca perderemos el contacto. Siempre estaré para ti"_

_"Eso lo dices ahora, pero luego estarás tan ocupada con tu novio que no tendrás si quiera tiempo para mandarme un mail"_

_"Eso es mentira. Cuando me fui por esos meses siempre pensé en ti. Además no creo que te hayas sentido solo cuando no estuve" – Vi un deje de molestia en sus palabras, pero pensé que era habitual en ella._

_Y claro, si yo siempre le había dado la imagen del mujeriego a quien nunca le faltaba compañía._

_"Te equivocas, he cambiado"_

_"Ya" – Me dijo incrédula – "Todos los días dices lo mismo" – Comenzó a reírse pero yo me quedé serio._

_"Te digo la verdad" – Contesté frunciendo el ceño – "No he salido con una mujer hace mucho tiempo"_

_Ella entrecerró sus ojos y escudriñó mi rostro buscando la mentira – "Me estás convenciendo…"_

_"Cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo jamás mentía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hago?"_

_"No puedes haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana" – Hizo una pausa y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "¡A menos que hayas conocido a alguien!" – Exclamó boquiabierta_

_Me quedé quieto sin siquiera pestañear._

_"¡Eso es! Hay una chica…" – dijo la ojimarron, sorprendida ante su descubrimiento_

_"No, yo no…" – Pero no había caso que lo negara. Ella me conocía a la perfección._

_"Vaya…" – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – "Por un momento pensé que…" – No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque su móvil comenzó a sonar – "Lo siento" – Me dijo sonriendo – "Es Sting, debe querer contarme sobre su viaje acá…"_

_Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso el tipo vendría a Fiore?...¡Esto es mucho más serio! Escuchaba su risa melodiosa ante las palabras de su noviecito._

_**"Sting... no… Sí, yo también te extraño…"**_

_¿Es que acaso habían cambiado a mi Lucy? Porque jamás la vi así. Tan sonriente, tan cariñosa, tan bella con sólo un pequeño gesto hecho por otra persona._

_Comencé a sentirme abatido… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí?_

_Me levanté del asiento y Lucy escudriñó mis movimientos. Saqué mi celular y se lo mostré, dándole a entender que haría una llamada. Ella sonrió y siguió conversando con su novio sin reparar mayormente en mí._

_Cuando estuve cerca de la salida, busqué en la lista de contactos el número de uno de los pocos hombres que la conformaban y marqué el único que mayormente valía la pena…_

_**"¿Jellal? Sí, soy Natsu ¿Crees que puedas venir hoy a mi departamento? Sí, necesito hablar con alguien, sí. Entonces nos vemos"**_

_Cuando colgué, Lucy estaba sentada a la mesa con una sonrisa y mirada sospechosa._

_"¿Llamaste a tu lady?" – Me preguntó con picardía – "¿Planes para esta noche?"_

_"No a ambas preguntas" – Respondí de inmediato – "Tienes razón, hay… alguien"_

_Ella me prestó mucho más atención acomodándose en su asiento. Sin pensarlo tomé su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Obviamente esto no la impresionó porque tendíamos a tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y hacernos arrumacos muy seguidos._

_Pero lo que nunca habíamos hecho había sido besarnos, eso estaba prohibido desde el momento en que la conocí tratando de que fuera una conquista más, pero ella me rechazó._

_Creo que tal rechazo me impulsó a seguir conociéndola y querer saber más de ella._

_"Natsu ¿Me estás escuchando?" – Escuché su voz y parpadeé confundido volviendo nuevamente a la cafetería._

_"Lo siento" – Dije sonriendo nerviosamente – "Estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos"_

_Ella me sonrió también – "Cuando intentaste seducirme y yo te enumeré las razones por las cuales nunca estaría contigo"_

_"Lo recuerdo" – Hablé haciendo una mueca – "Dijiste cosas que me dejaron marcado para siempre"_

_Lucy lanzó una carcajada pero su semblante fue cambiando a uno más serio._

_"¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?" – Me miró seria fijando esos hermosos ojos achocolatados en los míos_

_"¿Ah?" – Brillante Natsu. Dije lo más coherente que salió de mis labios._

_"Etto…"- Expresó nerviosa e intentando parecer casual – "¿Por qué dejaste de seducirme?"_

_Su mirada se intensificó y me sentí atrapado por el movimiento de sus ojos y el batir de sus pestañas que esperaban una respuesta. Traté de sonar despreocupado para disminuir un poco la tensión que se había formado entre ambos._

_"Ahh, eso… bueno, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas aún sigo intentándolo"_

_Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "E-eso es mentira" – Tartamudeó nerviosa y colocándose a reír… – "Seguro que después de conocerme nunca te parecí lo suficientemente atractiva"._

_Cuando dijo aquello sentí que su tono traía consigo una pizca de tristeza y melancolía, pero supo confundirlo detrás de sus dientes perfectamente blancos al sonreírme._

_"Para mí eres la chica más atractiva e interesante que he conocido Lucy. Todas las demás jamás podrán compararse a ti"_

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y poco a poco fue retirando su mano de la mía – "Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo"_

_"Yo no miento, y no tiene nada que ver que seamos amigos. Eres mi mujer especial"_

_"Natsu…" – Se pasó una mano por el cabello y su vista se desvió para otro lado – "¿Te das cuenta que acabas de incomodarme?"_

_"Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije"_

_Estaba serio y miraba directamente sus ojos marrones tan profundos como el mismo chocolate. Ella, de forma intermitente, me dirigía la mirada, pero ese gesto sólo empeoraba las cosas._

_"Se está haciendo tarde" – Aquello era una mentira porque recién el reloj estaba marcando las ocho de la noche – "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?"_

_Estaba huyendo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando algo la perturbaba o incomodaba, su primera reacción era la de escapar y esta vez no era la excepción._

_"Claro" – Suspiré cansinamente al ver que el tema no se lo había tomado tan bien como pensaba._

_Nos subimos a mi coche y recorrimos la ciudad de Magnolia con sólo el sonido de la radio que justamente estaba tocando __**Army of sun de Roadrunner United**__… nuestra canción._

_Giré mi rostro para verla y ella me estaba mirando. Le lancé una sonrisa, pero ella se mantuvo seria._

_"Nuestra canción" – Dije tratando de romper el incómodo silencio._

_"Nuestra canción" – Repitió en un susurro._

_Después de eso no dijo más…_

_Estacioné mi carro y entramos al edificio tomando el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a su piso ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_"Buenas noches…"_

_"¡Espera!" – Le grité antes que las puertas se cerraran – "¿No quieres que te acompañe?"_

_"No, no" – Movió sus manos – "Nos vemos mañana"_

_Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y una ola de decepción me invadió. Era mi costumbre ir a dejarla a la puerta del departamento, hablar un rato para luego despedirme._

_Pero esa pequeña rutina estaba comenzando a cambiar. Llegué a mi departamento abriendo la puerta con pesadez. Dejé mi chaqueta en el sofá y me recosté antes de que llegara mi amigo, pero mi descanso no duró mucho porque no hice más que sentarme cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar._

_Fui hacia la puerta y ahí me encontré con Jellal y su gran sonrisa analítica, que a veces me hacía recordar a un mafioso. Lo dejé parado en la puerta y me fui al sofá nuevamente._

_"Uf, parece que no estamos muy bien" – Expresó mi amigo cerrando la puerta – "¿Problemas con la pequeña Lucy?"_

_"¿Y con quien más?" – Contesté – "Me está volviendo loco"_

_Jellal se sentó a mi lado y sacó su cajetilla y una botella de licor dejándola en la mesa._

_"Iré por los vasos" – Fue a la cocina y segundos después volvió con los dos vasos dejándolos fuertemente en la mesa – "A ver cuéntame" – Habló mientras servía el trago._

_Me dio uno y yo me lo llevé a la boca sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta – "Tiene novio" - Solté sin preámbulos – "Me lo ha dicho hoy"_

_"¿Y de dónde lo sacó? ¿Cómo lo conoció?" – Preguntó asombrado – "Porque para que sea su novio debió llevar tiempo"_

_"Lo conoció en ese viaje a Extalia. Me dijo que había sido casi amor a primera vista y que desde ese momento no han podido separarse. Un asco"_

_"Pero si Lucy siempre ha sido seria para las relaciones no puede haberse embarcado en una así como así"_

_"Y eso no es todo, el desgraciado se la lleva a Extalia para siempre"_

_"Estás bromeando" – Expresó asombrado – "¿cuándo se va?"_

_"Aún no lo sé, pero presiento que muy pronto"_

_"Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente" – Dijo tomando de su vaso – "¿Y qué vas hacer?"_

_"Nada, por supuesto. Hoy le dije de forma indirecta que me gustaba y lo único que obtuve fue que se alejara de mí como nunca antes lo había hecho"_

_"Pero ella…" – Se quedó pensando un momento – "No debería decirte esto, pero dada las circunstancias…"_

_Me acomodé en el sofá mirando a mi amigo – "Escúpelo, Jellal"_

_"Erza, un día que salimos, igual esto fue hace unos tres años atrás, me comentó que Lucy le gustaba a alguien, pero que era imposible porque el tipo la veía solamente como su amiga y sacando conclusiones…" – Me miró como si fuera algo obvio._

_Me quedé en silencio tratando de recordar a la Lucy de hace tres años… y los recuerdos me dejaron inmóvil. Podría ser que el tipo que le gustara…_

_"Estoy seguro que eras tú" – Respondió mi amigo antes de que mi cabeza llegara a esa conclusión._

_Y podía ser posible, porque recuerdo que hace tres años atrás tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte con Lucy por culpa de otra mujer. Ella me había manifestado de forma bastante directa sus celos._

_Cuando supo que había estado saliendo con una chica casi una semana completa. Me había dejado bien en claro que ella no era para mí. Le expliqué que sólo salía con ella por diversión, pero Lucy me había contestado que jamás había durado tanto con alguien._

_Al final preferí su amistad antes que a la peliblanca despampanante. Me levanté del sofá rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta. Tenía que ir a verla._

_"Natsu ¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Jellal desconcertado – "No hagas una locura. Tienes muy pocas cartas que jugar"_

_Me detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha me devolví a mi asiento._

_"No sé qué hacer. Siento que ella se irá y yo no podré hacer nada" – Me pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenado con exasperación – "Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?"_

_"Mmm" – Jellal se llevó una mano al mentón – "Dijiste que muy pronto se irá, por lo tanto tienes que actuar rápido"_

_"Que descubrimiento" – Dije irónico. Jellal me miró con cara de pocos amigos, me recordó a Erza, ya decía yo que estos dos eran tal para cual – "Lo siento, continúa"_

_"Yo creo que deberías comenzar a estar siempre con ella. Por ejemplo mañana pasa todo el día con ella, no sé, piensa en cosas que le gusten, lugares, incluso comida. Tus temas de conversación tienen que siempre apuntar a lo fantástica que es y lo feliz que eres teniéndola junto a ti. Rescata las cosas buenas de Japón, pero no critiques tanto Extalia, podría darse cuenta"_

_"Ya, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Cuándo le digo que me gusta?"_

_"Lo otro que tienes que pensar… ella ¿Te gusta físicamente?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Te gusta su forma de ser?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Te gustaría pasar toda tu vida junto a ella sabiendo que con eso renuncias a los otros manjares con faldas?"_

_Me quedé pensando un momento, pero luego respondí – "Sí"_

_"Entonces estás muy mal, amigo" – Me contestó Jellal palmeándome el hombro – "Estás enamorado de ella"_

_"Nunca tanto" – Dije observándolo. Jellal me miró fijamente sin una pizca de burla – "Está bien" – Suspiré – "Lo admito. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella"_

_"Bien, ahora que lo admitiste, puedes llamarla y programar sus citas para mañana. Yo ahora me tengo que ir así que dejo todo en tus manos"_

_"Gracias Jellal" – Me extendió su mano y yo la estreché. Salió por la puerta con su típica sonrisa. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el número de Lucy. El pitido de llamado me hacía colocar nervioso y comencé a sudar._

_**"¿Diga?"**_

_**"Hola Luce ¿Cómo estás?"**__ – Hablé demasiado animado para mi gusto._

_**"Natsu ¿Qué tal?"**__ – Preguntó sin una pizca de alegría_

_**"Bien, te llamaba para avisarte que mañana no hagas planes"**__ – Sonreí al decirle esto._

_**"Ya y eso se debe a…"**_

_**"A que mañana quisiera que se lo dedicaras a tu mejor amigo ¿tienes algún problema?"**_

_**"No, claro que no"**__ – Respondió dubitativa– __**"Mañana será un día sólo para nosotros dos"**__- Dijo con cierta alegría por lo que me calmó el hecho de que no estuviera enfadada por lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Sin embargo, aquella frase que dijo me obligó a sentarme. Ese nosotros dos se escuchaban tan bien que por un momento comencé a tener unas visiones reconfortantes._

_**"Natsu ¿Estás ahí?"**_

_**"Sí, sí. Entonces te paso a buscar. ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana?"**_

_**"¿A las diez?" –**__ Dijo sin ganas – __**"Sabes que me cuesta mucho levantarme tan temprano ¿Qué tal a las once?"**_

_**"Diez y media"**__ – Respondí de inmediato_

_**"Hecho"**_

_Fin del Flashback_

No era un trato que le conviniera, pero yo no podía perder tiempo. Así que esa noche me fui acostar, pero no pude dormir nada. Me regañaba a mí mismo por darme tantas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño…¿Esto les pasaba a todas las personas?

Por una parte, pensé que era lo mejor decirle de una vez por todas mis sentimientos, pero por otra pensaba que si no me resultaba como quería perdería a mi mejor amiga.

Me quedé pensando en esto por horas hasta que vi los primeros rayos solares aparecer. Me levanté de la cama sin saber qué hora eran y fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha.

El agua estaba demasiado exquisita, y como supuse que era temprano decidí quedarme unos minutos más. No era mi costumbre, pero siempre podemos alguna vez salirnos de nuestra rutina.

Cuando creí que ya era suficiente, salí con mi toalla hacia la habitación. Comencé a sacar la ropa que me pondría hoy. Unos jeans con una camisa negra y mi infaltable bufanda, el recuerdo de mi padre, ni tan formal ni tan desaliñado. Me fui nuevamente al baño a tratar de arreglar mi cabello desordenado, pero fue imposible.

Aunque, luego recordé que Lucy alguna vez me había dicho que mi cabello era como mi sello y que nunca hiciera tal de llevarlo ni tan largo, ni tan corto.

Lo sé, era patético, y en su tiempo le hice caso porque era mi mejor amiga, ahora porque siento que es la mujer de mi vida…

Tomé desayuno, mientras veía la televisión. Las noticias cada vez eran peor así que preferí cambiarla al canal de música. Hice todos mis deberes acompañado de algunos grupos que tenían una letra bastante estúpida, como otros que realmente me hacían alucinar.

Hasta que la hora llegó y no pude más que sonreír.

_Es tu última oportunidad…_

Bajé con cierta rapidez las escaleras, sintiéndome dichoso por el genial día que nos esperaba. Llegué justo a las diez con treinta a la puerta de Lucy. Toqué el timbre con una sonrisa radiante, la cual se amplió aún más al sentir que ésta se abría.

Sin embargo, todo atisbo de alegría se esfumó por completo al darme cuenta que no era mi Lucy quien me recibía, sino un chico relativamente alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, para mí un simple niño mimado.

El chico me miró con cierta confusión – "¿Sí?"

"Busco a Lucy– Expresé serio y con mi ceño fruncido. El chico me miró fijamente a los ojos con cierta mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

"Ella está durmiendo" – Respondió sin dejarme pasar – "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó con desconfianza

"Soy Natsu Dragneel, amigo de _años_ de Lucy" – Enfaticé la palabra años para que se diera cuenta el grado de importancia que tenía en la vida de mi pequeña, de mi ángel estelar.

El hombre se sorprendió, pero pronto una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – "Mucho gusto Dragneel, soy Sting Eucliffe, el _novio _de Lucy"


	2. Mal Tercio

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, además de aprovechar ahora que estoy de vacaciones por mi trabajo.

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (StiLu) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

En este capitulo, solamente se nombraran a tres personajes, los cuales son de la misma serie de Fairy Tail, haber si las reconocen.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momento Nalu, Gale, Jelza y Happy/Charle

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li**, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Mal tercio**

*** * Lucy * ***

Esa noche no había podido dormir demasiado. Cuando me fui a la cama, luego de la llamada de Natsu mi celular comenzó a sonar y la pantalla arrojaba el nombre de Sting.

Sonreí pensando en que me daría las buenas noches tal cual lo venía haciendo hace unos días.

_**-"¿Aló?"**_ – Dije con tono gracioso e interesante.

Sentí una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

**-"**_**Veo que estás de muy buen humor"**_– Expresó mi novio divertido. **–**_**"¿Acaso hay nuevas noticias?"**_

_**-"No que yo sepa, solo me alegra que llames para darme las buenas noches"**_ – Dije sinceramente _**– "Es algo a lo que ya me estoy acostumbrando"**_

_**-"**__**Es bueno escuchar eso mi amor"**_– Cuando oí esa palabra, algo se removió en mi interior. Si bien estaba acostumbrándome a sus detalles, las palabras que me decía tales como amor, cariño u otro derivado, me hacían sentir incómoda. El silencio reinó en nuestra conversación hasta que lo oí suspirar fuertemente. Sting sabía cuánto me costaba tratarlo de la misma manera amorosa.

**-"**_**Lucy, ¿te gustaría recibir una sorpresa?"**_**-** Intentó sonar animado, no obstante sabía que trataba de disfrazarlo bastante bien.

_**-"¿Una sorpresa?"**_ – Contesté confusa – _**"Depende de cuál sea"**_

_**-"**__**Abre la puerta y lo sabrás"**_

Me bajé de la cama rápidamente y corrí hacia la entrada abriendo de golpe la puerta. Ahí, con el celular aún pegado en su oreja se encontraba Sting sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Sorpresa" – Expresó de manera alegre

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y me lancé a abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él no se dejó esperar y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Aún estaba media shockeada por su presencia en Fiore, en especial aquí en Magnolia. Había recibido una llamada cuando estaba con Natsu y me había dicho que no vendría hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Sting, acortó las distancias y depositó un suave y tierno beso en mis labios. Sin soltarme me guio hacia el interior del departamento, tratando de avanzar conmigo y su maleta.

-"Lamento no haber dicho nada hoy pero es que me moría de ganas de darte una sorpresa" – dijo el rubio extranjero.

-"Y lo has conseguido" – Respondí aún sonriente – "De verdad me alegra demasiado que estés aquí"

-"Eso es lo más importante mi Lucy, que estés feliz de verme"

Nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a moverlos lentamente. Intenté seguirle el ritmo y prontamente nuestras lenguas estaban en ese jugueteo seductor. Me apretó más contra él y yo jugué con sus cabellos enrollándolos suavemente en mis dedos.

El beso había subido un poco de intensidad y me di cuenta que me estaba guiando hacia el dormitorio. Lentamente comencé a disminuir mis movimientos hasta convertir nuestra caricia en algo más suave.

Me separé torpemente de Sting, quien tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y le sonreí tratando de evitar que se formara una tensión.

"Lo siento" – Dije haciendo un mohín – "Mañana saldré con Natsu y me ha pedido estar lista muy temprano" – Hice una mueca de disgusto – "Y sabes lo que me cuesta madrugar"

Sting frunció levemente el ceño y me miró de manera seria – "¿Es tu amigo ese el loco por los dragones?" – preguntó con un deje de molestia y supe que era así porque su pregunta sonó bastante despectiva.

-"Sí" – Expresé más seria de lo normal – "Mi amigo el fanático de los Dragones"

-"…" – vi que desviaba su vista hacia otro lado y suspiré resignada.

Para Sting la presencia de Natsu no era para nada grata y mucho menos que tuviéramos planes para el día siguiente. Mi viaje a Extalia, no sólo había sido por mi trabajo, sino también como una vía de escape de Natsu.

Sentía que cada vez que estaba a su lado mis sentimientos aumentaban en vez de disminuir, a pesar de escuchar sus tantas aventuras con mujeres. Para mí, Natsu lo era todo y cuando conocí a Alex me di cuenta que era la salida que estaba buscando.

El chico me había parecido tremendamente guapo y tuvo mayor efecto al ver que se había fijado en mí. En una de nuestras salidas había recibido un mensaje de Natsu diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba. Aquello en vez de alegrarme me irritó y no tuve la mejor idea que comenzar a beber de manera excesiva y en esa borrachera terminé confesándole a Sting mi amor por Natsu.

Al día siguiente, había amanecido con un intenso dolor de cabeza y con mi acompañante a mi lado. Sin embargo, él me dijo que estuviera tranquila porque no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

-"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" – Le propuse amigablemente – "Natsu ya sabe que estás conmigo, no creo que le moleste"

Sting me lanzó una mirada desganada – "¿Estás segura que no molestaré?"

-"No digas tonteras Sting" – Repuse acariciando su rostro – "Natsu puede ser un poco difícil al principio, pero estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien"

No sé si esas palabras las había dicho para convencerlo a él o a mí, porque sabía cuán complicado podía ser Natsu con personas desconocidas, a pesar de que él tenía un carácter alegre siempre, cuando se trataba de desconocidos…uff era mejor no acercarse a él.

Luego de esa conversación decidimos ir a dormir para mañana despertarnos temprano. Como siempre el reloj despertador sonó y Sting me susurró que aún era muy pronto para levantarse, así que seguí durmiendo. Abrí mis ojos al notar que un rayo de sol llegaba de lleno a mi rostro e insistió en que ya era hora de despertar. Miré despreocupadamente a mi lado y noté la ausencia de mi compañero.

-"¿Sting?" – Llamé sin obtener respuesta, pero sabía que estaba en el departamento porque a lo lejos sentí unos murmullos ininteligibles.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la entrada encontrándome con Sting junto a la puerta abierta y a Natsu con un rostro de pocos amigos al otro lado de ella.

-"¿Natsu?"-

Al sentir mi voz ambos hombres se giraron para verme. Sting sonrió y depositó un beso fugaz en mis labios. No obstante Natsu profundizó más su mirada oscura y bufó por lo bajo.

-"Veo que no estás lista" – Manifestó con molestia – "Son más de las diez treinta Lucy"

Efectivamente estaba molesto porque rara vez utilizaba mi nombre de manera completa y sin ese tono de sin emociones.

-"Lo siento, me quedé dormida" – Miré a Sting frunciendo el ceño – "Y tú no me despertaste"

-"Es que te veías muy linda durmiendo" – Respondió abrazándome por la cintura y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar y la presencia de Natsu me colocó más nerviosa, ya que él me había visto escasamente con parejas y mucho menos teniendo gestos tan cariñosos como ésos.

Me separé con lentitud de Sting sonriéndole en todo momento sin que se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-"¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos? Iré a cambiarme y nos vamos"

Natsu me observó inexpresivamente y asintió. Sting estaba pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos. Cuando hice el ademán de irme, recordé que mi novio estaba aquí y por lo tanto no podía dejarlo solo. Me devolví hacia donde estaba mi amigo y como si hubiera sabido mi pregunta suspiró resignado.

-"Sé lo que me dirás Lucy y está bien, Eucliffe también puede ir con nosotros" -

Sting en ningún momento se negó ante la invitación y sólo sonrió.

-"Entonces yo también debo cambiarme" – Repuso alegre

*** * Natsu * ***

Es que no lo podía creer…¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Definitivamente las cosas no podían empeorar más, no sólo porque para Lucy soy sólo su mejor amigo sino que más encima al destino le encantaba fastidiarme. Sabía que el muy patán vendría a Fiore, pero ¡tenía que ser hoy! Cuando lo vi abrir la puerta quise matarlo de manera instantánea y mucho peor cuando se puso meloso con mi Lucy.

¿Qué se había creído?

Y para colmo, había notado el nerviosismo de Lucy claramente por mi presencia. Si tanto quería que me fuera debía decirlo y punto. Yo no estaba para hacer un mal tercio.

Además Lucy se veía feliz y claramente yo no podía hacer nada por eso. ¿Tan difícil se me hacía decirle me alegro mucho por ti? Lo medité unos segundos y la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

Sí, odiaba que ella estuviera con él y no conmigo, porque la conocía de mucho antes, sabía su color favorito, sus gestos al hablar, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando quería decirme algo y no se atrevía, incluso sabía la talla de pantaletas que usaba.

Éramos como dos gotas de agua, porque Lucy me conocía tan bien como yo a ella ¿Acaso eso no contaba? ¿Por qué quería complicar más las cosas y dedicarle tiempo para conocer a una nueva persona?

Estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que los tórtolos se arreglaran. Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lucy y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras…

….Acorralada en la pared del pasillo, ella besaba a ese rubio oxigenado de una manera indescriptible que todo en mi interior se contrajo de celos, rabia, ira y tristeza. Podía ver como sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y él la acercaba mucho más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva y pasional. Es que no podía soportarlo más. Esa escena me estaba matando lentamente.

Me puse de pie con la intención de largarme de ahí, sabía de antemano cuando sobraba y ahora no era la excepción. Cuando tuve toda la intención de salir del departamento, torpemente mi pie se enredó en la lámpara que adornaba el living de Lucy y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Lucy se separó asustada de su novio y me vio a los ojos.

-"Natsu" – Mi nombre fue sólo un susurro pero alcancé a oírlo.

Me giré rápidamente para recoger la maldita lámpara cuando noté que la ampolleta se había quebrado.

-"Lo siento" – Dije tomándola y dejándola en su lugar – "Te compensaré la luz"-

-"No te preocupes" – Respondió ella acercándose – "¿A dónde ibas?"-

Su mirada escudriñó mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como esos bellos ojos me miraban con tanta profundidad.

¿Así lo miraba a él también? Porque si era así, sabía perfectamente por qué el tipo había caído rendido a sus pies.

-"Creí que era mejor dejarlos solos" – Manifesté desganado y acercándome a mi amiga le susurré –"Sé cuando sobro Luce" – Intenté sonar natural pero la sonrisa forzada no ayudó en nada.

-"Tú sabes que nunca sobras" – Dijo también en un susurro – "Además hoy prometiste salir conmigo, recuerda, salida de amigos" –Me guiñó un ojo y me pareció encantador el gesto.

Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión y detestaba ser tan vulnerable con una chica.

Suspiré profundamente al ver que ella no cambiaría de opinión – "Está bien, tú ganas, pero iré contigo con una condición"

Ella me miró expectante a lo que diría – "Mm… depende, si puedo cumplirla o no"

"Al primer beso apasionado que vea entre tú y él la salida se acaba, me carga ser el inoportuno"

Sabía que el tipo estaba escuchando y me importaba muy poco, pero Lucy me conocía lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba bromeando.

Al ver mi seriedad lanzó una carcajada que me hizo mirarla confundido – "Hecho" – Respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla – "A veces puedes ser muy complicado"

Se alejó de mí caminando hacia donde estaba el rubio ese y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo miró sonriente.

-"Hoy saldremos con Natsu así que para que no se sienta solo, no habrán besos candentes"- Estaba utilizando el tono burlesco, pero claramente Sting no lo captó de esa manera.

"Podrías invitar a una amiga" –Me dijo el muy patán – "Para que no te sientas solo" – Se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Miré a Lucy, quien había borrado la sonrisa del rostro y no sé si habrá sido mi imaginación pero sus ojos querían asesinar a Sting y eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros. Claramente no invitaría a nadie, pero mi amiga era lo suficientemente posesiva como para verme con alguien.

-"No es mala idea" –Argumenté – "Quizás Eclair esté disponible, o Hisui, a lo mejor hasta Lissana" – Saqué el celular del bolsillo haciendo como que buscaba en mi lista de contactos.

-"Realmente nadie dudaría que te gustan las mujeres Dragneel" – Expresó Sting burlonamente – "Tienes tremendo harem en ese móvil" -

-"Eso pasa cuando eres realmente encantador y las mujeres se mueren por ti" – Manifesté con autosuficiencia – "Yo no las busco, ellas llegan como abejas a la miel" –

Estábamos en plena conversación con Sting cuando la voz de Lucy nos silenció.

"Eres muy insensible Natsu" – Su vista se clavó en la mía y supe que estaba enojada – "Te jactas de las mujeres como si fueran trofeos, con razón aún no tienes a alguien a tu lado" –

Fruncí el ceño y abrí mi boca para decirle a qué había venido tanta agresividad de su parte, pero preferí guardar silencio y desviar la mirada. Aquello había dolido y mucho.

-"Lo siento si te ha caído mal Luce" – Me acerqué a donde estaba ella y su novio. Al parecer las cosas se habían colocado un tanto tensas – "Será mejor que dejemos la salida para después" – Le sonreí tristemente y pasé por su lado.

Un dejé de turbación pasó por sus achocolatados ojos, pero supo perfectamente disimularlo bajo un enojo sin sentido. Además al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de salir conmigo puesto que ni siquiera hizo el ademán de detenerme.

Sting me miró confundido y sólo atinó a decir –"Un placer conocerte Dragneel" –

Sabía que sus palabras eran falsas por lo que no respondí y solo me limité a levantar mi mano, aún de espalda, en señal de despedida. No quise mirar a Lucy cuando comencé a subir las escaleras pero podía ver que aún estaban parados en la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta.

Sé que me había pasado allá arriba, pero Lucy nunca actuaba de esa manera cuando comenzaba a bromear con las chicas que había salido. No entendía por qué ahora debería ser distinto. No quise darle más vueltas al asunto cuando entré al departamento. Me dirigí a la habitación viendo que la hora no había avanzado demasiado y aún era temprano.

El día se me haría eterno sin Lucy a mi lado, pero qué podía hacer, ella había elegido con quien estar y no era precisamente una elección que me gustara.

Quise llamar a Jellal y contarle todo lo que había pasado durante una mísera hora, pero después pensé que el decirle todos los sucesos a tu amigo era cosa de niñas. Sabía muy bien como batírmelas por mi cuenta y esta vez no sería distinto.

*** * Lucy * ***

Me había pasado con Natsu, lo sabía. Siempre había conocido esa faceta arrogante con las mujeres y si bien me daban celos, no siempre se los daba a conocer. Sin embargo, ahora me había irritado tanto.

Sting estaba observándome desde hacía un buen rato. Después que Natsu se despidió de nosotros se me quitaron las ganas de salir. Fingí un dolor de cabeza que al final se volvió real. Y es que pensar en cómo estaría Natsu me tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera y cuando ocurrían buscábamos la manera de arreglar las cosas.

-"Lucy ¿Me estás oyendo?" – La voz de mi novio me hizo despertar – "¿De verdad que no quieres salir a dar un paseo?"

Lo observé sin una pizca de ánimo y comencé a sentirme culpable. Él había viajado sólo para verme y disfrutar un tiempo conmigo y yo estaba lamentándome por una discusión tonta con mi amigo.

-"Lo siento" – Expresé con tristeza – "Sé que te esperabas a la Lucy animada que te diera un gran tour por todo Fiore" –

El me vio directamente a los ojos y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta lo que realmente me pasaba.

-"No te preocupes cariño" – Dijo acercándose a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla – "Me gustaría si…" –

Su frase quedó a medio terminar cuando el sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño.

_**-"¿Qué ocurre Rogue?"**_ – Preguntó con un poco de brusquedad al contestar. Vi que su cara pasaba a una de asombro a otra de molestia – _**"¡¿Pero cómo?! No puedo volver tan pronto" –**_

Seguí observándolo hasta que escuché lo último – _**"Está bien"**_ –Suspiró cansinamente _**–"Veré qué puedo hacer"**_ – Colgó el teléfono con frustración y se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

-"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" – Pregunté tranquilamente – "Te ves muy molesto" –

-"Sí…" – Dudó un momento antes de seguir – "De verdad que lo siento mucho Lucy, pero debo volver hoy mismo a Extalia" –

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida – "¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar, no llevas ni un solo día aquí" –

-"De verdad que lo siento cariño" – Llevó una de mis manos a las suyas – "Ha ocurrido un lío en el periódico y quieren que vaya a solucionarlo. ¡Estoy tan enfadado!" – Bajé mis hombros en señal de abatimiento. Me irritaba en gran manera que tuviera que irse.

-"Volveré en cuanto pueda" – Repuso con una sonrisa en los labios – "Además este viaje iba a ser corto" –

-"Pero nunca tanto ¿o sí?" – Mi mirada aburrida y desganada le hizo gracia. - "Me encanta cuando te pones como una pequeña, realmente eres un encanto" –

Acercó sus labios para besarme y no pude evitar sonreír al sentir su toque. Presionó un poco más su boca para luego comenzar a jugar con mi lengua de una manera bastante sensual. Sin embargo, cuando estaba empezando a gustarme su juego noté que se separaba lentamente de mí.

-"Tengo que ir a ver los pasajes" – Dijo casi en un susurro –"De verdad que lo siento por no quedarme más tiempo contigo" –

-"Lo sé, Sting" –Dije intentando sonar animada – "Pero tienes cosas que cumplir y está bien" – Me puse de pie y él me imitó sonriéndome. Se acercó estrechándome entre sus brazos y realmente me sentí reconfortada.

-"Te quiero" – Susurró contra mi cabello.

Aquella simple frase logró descolocarme por completo. Me aferré mucho más a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-"Yo también" – Musité más para sí.

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo normal. Sting ni siquiera había alcanzado a desempacar sus cosas por lo que no tardó en tener su maleta lista. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y allí nos habíamos despedido. Vi como el avión despegaba y se perdía en la oscura noche. Alex me había prometido llamar cuando llegara a su hogar.

Cuando entré al edificio caminé hacia el ascensor aunque no tuve que llamarlo porque al instante se abrieron las puertas. Natsu venía bajando despreocupadamente con su típica mano en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, al verme se sorprendió.

-"Luce" – Expresó bajando del ascensor mientras yo lo miraba expectante. El elevador se mantuvo unos segundos y luego cerró sus puertas y subió. Tenía que disculparme por lo ocurrido en la mañana pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Me costaba buscar las palabras correctas. - "¿Vas saliendo?" – Pregunté aun cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-"Iba a juntarme con unos amigos" – Dijo con ese tono como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Aunque podía notar que estaba incómodo porque su mandíbula se mantenía tensa.

-"Entonces no te quito más tiempo" – Expresé sonriendo – "Cuando tengas tiempo podemos conversar" –

Tuve la intención de subir al ascensor que nuevamente había llegado al primer piso, pero sentí como me tiraban del brazo empujándome. Pronto me vi rodeada por unos brazos de una manera protectora.

-"Discúlpame si hoy te hice enfadar pequeña" – Manifestó Natsu tranquilamente – "Sé que me he pasado" –

-"Discúlpame tu Natsu, no debí reaccionar así" – Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y suspirando contra él.

Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y la otra descansaba en mi cintura. Se sentía bastante bien esa caricia y no pude evitar comparar con el abrazo de Sting.

¿Estaba mal que me sintiera mucho más reconfortada con el abrazo que mi amigo de ojos color oscuro me estaba entregando? Traté de no pensar mucho en la respuesta y sólo me limité a disfrutar de aquel mágico momento.


	3. Tu Yo y Ella

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, se me acabaron las vacaciones TT_TT, pero bueno seguiré subiendo algo tardado, así que no digo una fecha exacta

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (StiLu) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momento Nalu, Gale, Jelza y Happy/Charle

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li**, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Tú, yo y… ella.**

*** * Natsu * ***

Hacía más de una semana que con Lucy habíamos arreglado las cosas. Me había impresionado que el novio de ella hubiera tenido que irse tan pronto, aunque la sonrisa en mi rostro nadie me la había sacado. Ella había tenido que viajar por el trabajo nuevamente, pero esta vez a Crocus un poco más cerca. No obstante, seguía recibiendo los correos electrónicos y llamadas aunque ambos habían disminuido considerablemente. Y claro, ella ahora no gastaría tanto dinero en un simple amigo sino que lo destinaría a su _querido _novio.

Todavía seguía preguntándome qué había visto en él, un rubio, todo oxigenado, un tanto desabrido y engreído, con mal gusto y para peor que no la conocía casi nada. Sutilmente había sacado el tema con Lucy previo a su viaje, pero ella se limitó a contestar que Sting le había llamado la atención por su particular forma de ser y con respecto a conocerse, podían tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Obviamente su frase _toda la vida _me cayó pésimo porque eso significaba que su relación prácticamente aspiraba a la eternidad. Saqué el móvil una vez más para comprobar que no había ninguna llamada perdida ni tampoco algún mensaje de texto. Y entonces pensé el por qué no la había llamado yo.

Y claro, no siempre podía estar sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que Lucy mágicamente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Marqué su número en el móvil y empezó a sonar. Un poco impaciente comencé a mover mi pierna rápidamente mientras estaba sentado en la banca de la plaza de Magnolia. La señora que estaba a mi lado me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero yo preferí ignorarla.

Al final Lucy nunca había contestado y escuché a la operadora decir que dejara el mensaje después de la señal.

_**-"Hey Luce, soy Natsu quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero"**_

Guardé nuevamente el celular y suspiré cansinamente. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Lucy y eso me mantenía de un humor de perros. Me había juntado con Jellal para conversar, pero nuestra reunión no duró mucho porque mi mal genio había irritado lo suficiente a Erza como para pedirle a su novio que mejor se fueran, además de ganarme una golpiza por parte de ella.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

Jellal, mientras su novia iba al baño, me había dado la idea de decirle toda la verdad a Lucy de una vez por todas y acabar con la tortura. Le dije que eso era imposible porque si ella me rechazaba perdería todo, incluyendo su amistad.

Al final optaron por abandonarme en la cafetería y tal como esa vez, me encontraba nuevamente sentado solo en el parque.

Miré como unos niños jugaban entre ellos y recordé parte de mi infancia en Hargeon. La verdad es que no la había pasado nada de mal. Mis padres eran buenas personas al igual que mi pequeña hermana, mis Tíos y primos. Sin embargo, siempre había sido el más aventurero de la familia.

Por esa razón había venido a estudiar Diseño Gráfico y logré un buen puesto en una agencia de publicidad de renombre. Por lo menos que el dinero no escaseara era una buena señal.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Era sábado y yo Natsu Dragneel, no tenía ningún panorama…Simplemente aburrido.

No sé cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido, pero supuse que no mucho porque cuando volví mi vista al frente los niños aún seguían jugando.

Fue entonces que una sombra, al lado mío, me ocultó de los rayos solares que me llegaban directamente. Alcé la vista y abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

Yukino Aguria estaba parada observándome fijamente con una falda corta azul verdosa, con una blusa celeste con tirantes dejando ver sus hombros desnudos, además que esa ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Su cabello platinado, casi blanco y ojos marrones intensos brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

- "¿Pero si no es el famoso Natsu Dragneel?" – Preguntó divertida – "Por un momento dudé que eras tú, ya que me pareció extraño no verte con alguna chica, o mejor dicho con tu _amiguita_" –

Había sonreído pícaramente tomando asiento a mi lado.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte Aguria" – Respondí con naturalidad

Colocó un rostro sorprendido y se hizo la ofendida – "¿Desde cuándo me tratas con tanta formalidad? Recuerdo perfectamente ser lo bastante conocida para ti" – Se cruzó de piernas haciendo notar aún más su escote.

Claramente lo observé pero ella no había reparado en ello y todo se lo debía agradecer a las gafas de sol que andaba trayendo en ese momento.

-"¿En qué andas?" – Le pregunté – "Después de nuestra última junta no supe más de ti"-

Se echó a reír logrando que a mis oídos llegara un sonido melodioso para luego alzar sus manos y quitarme las gafas. No pude evitar achicar mis ojos ante la molestia de la luz.

-"Sigues tan caradura como siempre" –Aquello no era un reproche sino un hecho – "Acuérdate que la última vez tuve que arrancar porque tu amiga, la desquiciada, estaba a punto de golpearme"-

Recordé ese momento y no pude evitar reírme – "Lucy a veces puede ser muy agresiva"-

-"Y que lo digas" – Respondió – "Después de eso, me llamaste y dijiste que no podías seguir viéndome" - Dejó mis gafas en la banca – "Ese mal tuyo de esconder esos bellos ojos"-

Conocía muy bien a Yukino y podía llegar a ser tan seductora como yo, de hecho utilizaba las mismas herramientas y por esa razón nos llevábamos tan bien.

-"No has cambiado en nada" – Dije sonriendo – "Sigues igual de coqueta" –

-"Aprendí del mejor" – Contestó guiñándome un ojo – "Por lo que veo no tienes planes así que te invito a un café" –

No tenía nada que hacer así que no perdía nada en aceptar – "Hecho, pero con la condición de que yo invito" –

Me levanté del asiento y le extendí mi mano. Ella la aceptó toda sonriente y nos fuimos caminando hacia el dichoso café.

*** * Lucy * ***

El viaje a Crocus había sido agotador pero por fin me encontraba en el avión de regreso a casa. Amaba mi trabajo pero odiaba enormemente volar.

Le tenía un pánico horrible a las alturas, por lo que necesitaba distraerme con algo, así que saqué mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz.

_**-Hey Luce, soy Natsu quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero**_

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su voz. Había estado tan ocupada estos últimos días que no me había quedado el tiempo siquiera de enviarle un correo electrónico.

Pero sabía que un mensaje de texto podría alegrarle el día.

_**Estoy bien Natsu, arriba del avión rumbo a Magnolia ¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy? También te extraño mucho y te quiero.**_

Pulsé el botón enviar y me acomodé en mi asiento intentando mantener la calma y no mirar hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no estar haciendo nada me tenía intranquila, ya que me caracterizaba por ser una chica bastante proactiva e inquieta. Busqué nuevamente mi celular y volví a oír el mensaje de Natsu.

Me gustaba que tuviera esos detalles conmigo, me hacían sentir única y especial. La forma en que podía decirme te quiero, y sólo a mí, me daba un privilegio por sobre las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Pero ¿por qué me costaba tanto verlo con otra mujer que no fuera yo? Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta sobre todo ahora que tenía a Sting. No tenía derecho a prohibirle nada.

A mi mente volvió la conversación que tuvimos en el café.

Natsu me había confesado que había alguien en su vida. Al principio no le di importancia, ya que a él llegaban mujeres por montón, pero su rostro era serio y noté que no estaba mintiendo.

Hasta el momento había intentado no darle vueltas al asunto, pero mi reacción en el departamento había sido una muestra de que el tema no estaba del todo superado.

Natsu, mi mejor amigo, había encontrado a su mujer especial.

Aquel pensamiento me desanimó y sabía muy bien por qué. Natsu no sólo era mi amigo, sino que también había sido el primer hombre en atraerme, aunque después de ir conociéndolo y notar que era todo un mujeriego perdí la esperanza de que alguna vez quisiera algo serio con alguien.

Y yo no estaba para que me crecieran unos cuernos del porte de un alce. Por esa razón también me di una oportunidad con Sting, creí que era bueno encontrar a alguien estable emocionalmente y que no me engañara al momento de darle la espalda.

No obstante, seguía pesándome que Natsu perdiera sus detalles conmigo por otra mujer, sobre todo cuando Erza me había dicho años atrás, cuando le confesé que me gustaba Natsu, que estaba casi segura que terminaríamos juntos.

Ahora que sabía que estaba con Sting noté la decepción en sus ojos al ver que por primera vez se había equivocado en sus predicciones.

Me había invitado a una salida sólo para cerciorarse de que mi elección había sido la correcta. Si bien, Natsu no era uno de sus predilectos a la hora de pareja, prefería un hombre que supiera incluso como me gustaba el café.

Suspiré por enésima vez durante el viaje que estaba a punto de terminar. Había pasado horas pensando en Natsu y su posible nueva conquista.

Estaba claro que al llegar le preguntaría de qué iba todo eso.

Llegué cerca de las diez de la noche afuera del edificio. Había llamado a Natsu para ver si podía ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero no respondió nunca la llamada. Salí cansadamente del taxi, esperando que el chofer bajara mi equipaje.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la entrada y llamé al ascensor. En ese momento unas risas a la entrada del edificio captaron mi atención. Me volteé a ver de quien se trataba y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Era Natsu quien venía caminando tranquilamente al lado de esa mujer que no paraba de tomarle el brazo y sonreírle seductoramente.

Él al verme se sorprendió y amplió su sonrisa.

-"¡Luce!" – Exclamó yendo hacia mi lado. Extendió sus brazos para luego envolverme en una cálida caricia – "No sabía que llegabas hoy" –

Le esbocé una sonrisa débil y luego fijé mi vista en la susodicha – "Aguria" –

-"Heartfilia, es un placer volver a vernos" – Amplió su sonrisa lo cual me irritó aún más – "Pero creo que es hora de irme" –

Natsu que no había dejado de mirarme se volteó a verla – "Ha sido un agrado Yukino" – Se acercó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se limitó a sonreír – "Espero que nos veamos pronto" – Le guiñó un ojo y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Natsu la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la mampara de vidrio.

-"¿Por qué no fuiste a dejarla?" – Pregunté intentando concentrarme en los números del elevador que marcaban su descenso.

Natsu me observó y se encogió de hombros - "No tengo por qué. Además quería saber cómo había estado tu viaje ¿Muy cansada?" –

Asentí mientras ambos entrábamos al ascensor cuando éste abrió sus puertas. Al interior me fui en silencio intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué hacía Natsu con Aguria?

Recordé que la última vez que la vi con mi amigo, ellos llevaban saliendo una semana, siendo la única mujer que había durado tanto al lado de Natsu.

Las puertas se abrieron y noté que Natsu salía conmigo dejándome pasar primero. Avanzamos hacia mi departamento y entramos en él.

Dejé las maletas casi en la entrada y me fui directamente a la habitación. No tenía que invitar a Natsu, ya que estaba segura que me seguiría y el camino se lo sabía bastante bien.

Cuando entró a mi habitación noté su peso al sentarse en mi cama. Por una extraña razón no quería mirarlo a la cara, sentía que con sólo hacerlo él podía leer la confusión por la que estaba pasando.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos hasta que él habló primero.

-"¿Ha estado bien el viaje a Crocus?" – Asentí teniendo escondida mi cabeza en la almohada – "¿Te lo has pasado bien?" – Volví a responder de la misma manera.

Escuché que Natsu lanzaba un bufido al aire – "¿Estás molesta por algo? Si es por Yukino créeme que ha sido una casualidad encontrármela en el parque" –

Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña y no como una mujer adulta. Intenté dejar mi tontera de lado y me volteé a verlo. Cuando vio que lo observaba sonrió.

Maldita sea esa sonrisa sincera que me estaba lanzando.

"Te envié un mensaje de texto y estuve llamándote para ver si podías ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero ahora sé por qué no respondías" –

Vi que sacaba su móvil y notaba con cierto asombro que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

-"Lo siento Luce, de verdad que no escuché nada, tenía el móvil en silencio" –

-"Sí, claro" – Manifesté incrédula

-"Es verdad, sabes que nunca te he mentido" – Respondió con cierta molestia – "Además tú no diste noticias por tres días. Te escribía y llamaba pero nunca respondías" –

-"Estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y cuando llegaba al hotel terminaba muerta" – Inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

Natsu desvió la mirada con pesadez – "¿Qué nos pasa? Últimamente siento que peleamos por todo" – Expresó con pesar.

Suavicé mi rostro al notar que él también estaba afectado – "Eso mismo me estaba preguntando ¿Será que nos estamos distanciando?" –

Aquella frase lo tensó por completo y volteó a verme – "No, hemos sido amigos por tantos años, no puede ser eso" –

Sabía que ambos estábamos cambiando, pero ¿Tenía que manifestarse así? ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutábamos de la hermosa amistad que teníamos e incluíamos a nuestras respectivas parejas?

Esa interrogante me hizo recordar el tema pendiente con Natsu y la supuesta pretendiente que andaba rondando.

"Natsu tengo una pregunta que hacerte" – Le dije tranquilamente – "Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad"

*** * Natsu * ***

Le sonreí torcidamente a Lucy, pero en el fondo quería ocultar el nerviosismo del cual estaba siendo preso.

-"Lo que quieras Luce, aunque no te daré el secreto de la seducción" – Le guiñé un ojo y por lo menos me sonrió.

-"Bobo" – Me lanzó un cojín a la cara que logré atrapar con facilidad.

Vi que se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y ese simple gesto me pareció divertido.

-"Si no me preguntas me haré viejo de tanto esperar" – Le dije para que se animara a decir lo que quería saber.

-"¿Recuerdas ese día en la cafetería cuando te conté que me iría Extalia con Sting?" –

-"Como olvidarlo" – Respondí lanzando un gruñido – "¿Qué pasa con eso?" –

-"Bueno, durante esa conversación me dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien ¿Es cierto?" –

Me tensé al momento y comencé a jugar con el cojín que antes me había lanzado. Claramente no podía decirle que esa vez de quien hablaba era ella y sabía que Lucy no descansaría hasta que le diera el nombre de una mujer.

-"Sí" – Respondí serio – "Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?" –

-"Todo Natsu" – Fijó su mirada achocolatada en la mía – "Porque te cuento todo de mi vida y siento que eres tú quien no me hace parte de la suya" – Aquello lo había dicho con un tono melancólico y lamenté haberla puesto en esta situación.

"Lucy" – La llamé tomándole sus manos – "Tú formas parte de toda mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas?" –

Noté que bajaba su vista intentando esconder las pequeñas lágrimas que caían.

-"No llores mi pequeña" – Me acerqué hasta abrazarla y acunarla entre mis brazos – "No quería contarte nada porque tenía miedo" –

Ella alzó su vista y ¡Dios! No debió haberlo hecho porque sus ojos tenían un hechizo del cual me costaba bastante escapar.

-"¿Miedo a qué?" – Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

-"Pues a perderte" – Ella me miró confusa ante mis palabras – "No quería que te enfadaras y terminaras alejándote de mí" –

-"¿Por qué ocurriría eso Natsu? Eres mi amigo y ante todo quiero tu felicidad" –

Eso sonaba muy lindo en sus labios y Lucy lo decía sin saber que tenerla cerca era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-"Lo sé Luce, pero a veces las cosas… se complican un poco y es necesario dejar que sigan su curso porque podemos salir lastimados" –

-"No entiendo lo que dices Natsu" – Manifestó sin despegar su vista de mi – "Me dices que tienes miedo que me enfade y después que podemos salir lastimados" –

-"Ahora no lo entiendes Lucy, pero después lo harás" –

-"Es que no quiero entenderlo después Natsu, quiero saber por qué tanto misterio con el nombre de una mujer ¿Acaso la conozco?" –

No podía mentirle y menos en su cara, por lo que asentí despacio.

-"¿Es Yukino?" – Me quedé en silencio sin mostrarle expresión alguna. Al notar que yo no hacía nada abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "Por eso temías que me enfadara, por el incidente que tuvimos hacia un tiempo" –

Lucy tenía una facilidad tremenda de sacar conclusiones erróneas, pero claramente ahora yo no podía hacer nada por corregirlas, ya que ella por su cuenta había llegado a un nombre facilitándome la tarea.

Bajó su vista hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas – "Cuando la vi hoy supe que era ella" – Comenzó a decir – "No sé por qué me extraña tanto si esa vez que se conocieron fue la mujer que más duró a tu lado. Es bonita y al parecer la única con un poco más de cerebro que el desfile que ha pasado por tu apartamento" –

Sonreí acariciando su espalda y escuchándola suspirar. En realidad no me apetecía seguir hablando del tema, porque ahora que Lucy sabía que alguien ocupaba mi corazón, lo más probable es que quisiera mantener distancias.

-"Es tarde Luce y tienes que descansar" – Me moví dejándola en su cama y poniéndome de pie – "Mañana podremos conversar un poco más" – Dije sonriéndole.

Ella me miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado y antes que me alejara de su cama alcanzó a tomar mi mano.

-"Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor" –

Esa proposición hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por horas y no pude evitar mostrarle mi asombro. Era obvio que no se refería al plano sexual y que sólo necesitaba mi compañía en esos momentos.

Ella se movió hacia un lado de la cama dejándome un espacio. Me senté quitándome la chaqueta y los zapatos y nos acomodamos bajo la ropa. Sakura se acurrucó a mi lado. Apagué la luz y pasé un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Sabía que aquello era de lo más masoquista que pudiera existir, pero sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad que me estaba regalando la vida.

-"Buenas noches Natsu" – Susurró contra mi pecho

-"Buenas noches Lucy" – Respondí cerrando los ojos.

Y es que ella no podía imaginar el torbellino de emociones que me estaba provocando en ese momento.


	4. El Maldito Beso

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, se me acabaron las vacaciones TT_TT, pero bueno seguiré subiendo algo tardado, así que no digo una fecha exacta

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (StiLu) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momento Nalu, Gale, Jelza y Happy/Charle

-Los personajes como se habrán dado cuenta tienen OC

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li**, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El maldito beso**

*** * Natsu * ***

Comenzaba una nueva semana de trabajo. Con Lucy nos habíamos visto un par de veces, aunque no muchas como yo hubiera querido, ya que el novio de ella apareció de sorpresa y como nunca se quedaría un mes completo.

El tipo había salido de vacaciones y no dudó en venir donde mi amiga. Ella estaba muy feliz con él y yo tuve que comerme la frustración de verles cómo se besaban apasionadamente en ciertas ocasiones.

Intentaba por todos los medios concentrarme en otra cosa, como la televisión y el programa de competencias, que por cierto era un asco, pero me llenaba de rabia ver como el imbécil le metía la lengua a Lucy alcanzando, como si no fuera demasiado, su garganta.

De hecho ahora me encontraba en esta situación. Lucy se le había ocurrido la genial idea de invitarme a cenar con ellos, a lo cual me negué rotundamente, pero ella me había dicho que quería incluirme en su vida y que por favor hiciera un esfuerzo.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar y ahora me encontraba sentado en un sofá individual y la pareja feliz muy abrazados en otro.

Jellal me había dicho si podía ser más idiota y masoquista, que cómo soportaba tanto y sólo pude encogerme de hombros.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ni yo tampoco sabía por qué era tan estúpido de estar aguantando semejante espectáculo. De reojo miré a Lucy que suspiraba como por enésima vez en lo que llevaba el maldito beso.

Veía cómo sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de la nuca de Sting y cómo las manos de éste sujetaban fuertemente su cintura. Al ver la escena sentí envidia.

Sí, envidia de que fuera a él a quien besara y no a mí.

Suspiré profundamente y pensé en que ya no podría resistir más. Así que me puse de pie, dejé el control remoto en la mesa de centro y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

-"Hey Lucy me voy" – Dije molesto colocando la mano en la puerta – "Nos vemos" –

Mi amiga cortó el beso y me miró sorprendida – "¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?" –

Por primera vez me dieron ganas de gritarle lo primero que se me venía a la mente, decirle que era una tonta por fijarse en él, por no estar siquiera un minuto pendiente de mí y dejarme como cual idiota mirando la escenita de enamorados.

También me dieron ganas de decirle que la amaba, que nadie lo haría como yo que conocía todo de ella, que podríamos a llegar a ser felices si me diera la oportunidad…

Pero todo eso quedó ahí… en mi mente.

-"Porque sí" – Respondí secamente – "Creo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer y yo debo ver temas del trabajo" –

Ella se acercó mirándome aún confundida, pero yo desvié la mirada para que no fuera evidente lo ofuscado que me sentía.

-"¿Estas molesto?" – Me susurró acercándose levemente a mi rostro.

Rodé mis ojos exasperado, me encantaba que fuera despistada y todo pero justamente ahora esa virtud/ defecto me tenía estresado.

-"Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que trabajar temprano" –

Me miró a los ojos insistentemente, pero en ningún momento hice contacto visual con ella. Vi cómo se acercaba a su novio y le decía algo que no alcancé a oír. Al parecer no era bueno porque noté que el tipo fruncía el ceño y me lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Aunque yo no lo hacía nada de mal, poco me importaba que supiera lo mal que me caía. Lucy le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y volvió conmigo.

-"Vamos a hablar" – Más que una petición fue una orden y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia la salida.

No puse resistencia aunque debería haberlo hecho porque cuando noté que me llevaba hacia mi departamento me solté de un golpe de su agarre.

Ella se volteó a mirarme y frunció el ceño.

-"Explícame que te pasa Natsu" – nuevamente estaba usando ese tono autoritario que estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-"Nada, sólo quería irme al departamento" – Al parecer mi vista estaba más entretenida observando los números del ascensor marcar.

-"No te creo" – Repuso ella –"Estuviste normal durante la tarde, porque tampoco puedo decir que estabas contento hoy con nosotros ¿o me equivoco?" –

-"No, sabes que me carga estar de sobra y hoy fui prácticamente el violinista de ustedes ¿A qué ahora deseas que te toque una pieza?" – Mi tono irónico salió a la luz y simplemente ya no podría controlarlo.

"No seas ridículo Natsu, sólo quería pasar una tarde con dos de mis personas más importantes, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?" –

Puse una mirada de compasión bastante mal actuada –"Que consideración de tu parte Lucy" –

-"No tienes por qué ser tan pesado Natsu ¿Acaso te cae mal Sting? ¿Es eso?" –

Como decirle con sutileza que el tipo me caía fatal, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Lucy ante todo era mi mejor amiga y yo no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. Además enojándonos sólo conseguiría alejarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-"No Lucy, tu novio no tiene nada que ver con esto" –

-"Entonces ¿Por qué estás molesto?" – Su voz se suavizó y logró alcanzar una de mis manos.

Aquel gesto desarmó todo mi enojo y la odiaba por eso, porque era capaz de manipular, sin siquiera darse cuenta, mis emociones.

-"No me gusta estar de más Luce" – Respondí suspirando profundamente – "Sé que tienes ahora un novio y quieres pasar tiempo con él, sólo que me ha costado acostumbrarme a la idea" –

Ella parpadeó confundida sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

-"Tener que compartirte ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar" – Dije sin más – "Ahora no estás conmigo siempre y eso me ha puesto celoso" –

*** * Lucy * ***

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar las palabras de Natsu.

¿Cómo podía admitir así de fácil que estaba celoso?

-"Y-yo…" – Las palabras no me salían porque simplemente no sabía que decirle.

Su dedo índice levantó mi rostro por el mentón – "No tienes que dar alguna explicación, soy yo el que no sabe qué hacer" –

Su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos verdes oscuro brillando no lograron tranquilizarme en lo absoluto.

-"Lucy" – la voz de Sting me sobresaltó. Me giré rápidamente y noté su rostro enfadado – "Estoy esperándote" –

-"S-sí" – Miré a Natsu que suspiró profundamente.

-"Ve Luce, después hablaremos" –

Natsu siguió su camino hacia el departamento y yo me acerqué a Sting quien me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia la puerta. Cuando entramos sólo escuché el gran portazo que dio mi novio.

-"¿Qué ha sido todo eso Lucy?" – Preguntó Sting molesto – "Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…" – Dejó su frase a medio terminar.

-"Natsu y yo sólo estábamos conversando, no estábamos haciendo nada malo" – Repuse molesta

-"Pues no es lo que se notaba" – Respondió fastidiado.

-"¿Qué intentas decir? No estábamos haciendo nada" –Sus ojos rodaron con exasperación – "Estoy diciendo la verdad Sting" –

Pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el sofá colocando una pose defensiva, sin embargo en ningún momento volvió a mirarme.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente y de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer Sting no estaba pensando en lo mismo. Me acerqué hacia él y me puse a su lado, sin embargo, él parecía estar ignorándome por completo. Lentamente posé mi mano sobre la suya.

-"Lo siento" – Hablé sabiendo que estaba escuchándome – "No quería que te enfadaras" –

Sting volvió su vista al frente y lentamente la fijó en mi rostro. Sentía como sus orbes azules me escudriñaban buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

-"No puedo evitarlo Lucy" – Respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – "Vi como lo mirabas y eso me puso furioso. Parecías estar hipnotizada por ese idiota" –

Sus palabras me tensaron por completo y me mantuve en silencio.

-"No escuché nada de su conversación pero estaban tan serios que…" Cerró sus ojos y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-"¿Qué...?" – Quería que terminara la frase y por segunda vez me dejó con la duda sobre sus palabras.

Me abrazó con fuerza como si me fuera a desvanecer - "¿Por qué no te vienes unos días conmigo a Extalia? Así planeamos tu traslado definitivo" –

Me sorprendí ante su proposición – "P-pero…" –

-"Sería bueno que pasaras unos días conmigo, ya que pronto tendré que marcharme y créeme que cada vez me cuesta más despedirme de ti mi Lucy" –

-"No puedo Sting, pronto será el cumpleaños de Erza, no me perdonará si falto a su fiesta" –

-"Está bien" – Dijo desanimado – "Creí que sería buena idea estar más tiempo juntos" –

-"Lo sé Sting" - Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando mis ojos, no obstante los abrí casi de inmediato al pensar en lo que me había dicho Natsu.

-"_Me ha puesto celoso"-_

¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?

Después de aquella pelea con Sting no supe en dos semanas de Natsu. No contestaba mis llamadas ni tampoco hacía sus habituales visitas por mi departamento. No entendía muy bien qué lo había hecho esfumarse.

Aunque después recordé que él estaba saliendo con Yukino Aguria y que quizás eso no le dejaba tiempo para mí. Estaban a punto de acabarse las vacaciones de Sting, aunque había prometido volver para asistir conmigo al cumpleaños de Erza.

Estaba cocinando mientras pensaba en ello, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-"Hmm, eso huele exquisito" – La voz de Sting susurrando en mi oído me provocó cosquillas – "Veo que no he tenido mal ojo contigo, eh" –

Giré mi rostro para intentar mirarlo – "¿O sea que sólo estás conmigo porque cocino bien?" – me hice la ofendida, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

-"Claro, y porque eres hermosa, divertida, lista y porque me quieres" – Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y me estrechó con más fuerza – "Porque me quieres ¿cierto?" –

Su pregunta me tensó por completo y no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque presentía que Sting sospechaba que en mi interior las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos.

-"Pues claro, bobo ¿o creerías que estoy contigo porque sí?" –

-"Hermosa" – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó – "Pondré la mesa por mientras" –

Seguí picando las verduras de manera ausente. La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante bien con Sting, congeniábamos en todo y poco a poco íbamos conociendo los gustos del otro, aun así sentía que nuestra relación no estaba del todo completa.

-"¿Y cómo que tu amigo no ha venido a fastidiarnos?" – Preguntó mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa – "Hace unos días que no se pasa por acá" –

Me giré para verlo y no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica – "Natsu tiene novia, lo más probable es que ahora esté con ella" –

Sting se sorprendió y observó mi rostro ensombrecido, frunciendo el ceño – "¿De verdad tiene novia?" –

-"Sí, es una chica con la cual salió hacía un tiempo" – Respondí volviendo al trabajo de las verduras.

-"Vaya" – Dijo Sting – "Así que el descarado tenía una novia escondida" –

-"Sting, Natsu no es ningún descarado" – Respondí colocando las verduras en la mesa. –"Simplemente ya tiene con quien estar" –

Sentí su mirada cuando me volteé a buscar los platos y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que me senté.

-"¿No comes?" – Dije inocentemente, aunque sabía que Sting se había quedado con más de una pregunta en su mente.

-"Claro" – Respondió

*** * Natsu * ***

Había decidido no volver a ver a Lucy durante un tiempo. Era necesario para mi sanidad mental dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, ya había hablado suficiente la última vez que nos vimos y por poco casi le digo lo que siento.

No sabía si odiar o no al tipo por habernos interrumpido, pero al parecer el destino no quería que Lucy supiera de mis sentimientos.

-"Natsu, ¿me estás escuchando?" – Volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Yukino. Parpadeé confundido fijando mi vista en su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa irónica – "Tienes esa costumbre de quedarte en la luna" –

-"Lo siento ¿Qué decías?" –

Estos días sin Lucy me había refugiado en la compañía de Yukino, con quien el tiempo se pasaba un poco más rápido de lo normal. Sabía que en cierta forma estaba utilizando a la chica para no volver a mi capricho, pero al parecer a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-"Te preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de la que me contaste" –

-"Sí, aunque no tengo ganas la verdad" – Respondí desanimado – "Sólo iré porque Erza es la novia de mi amigo, nada más…_aunque pensándolo bien podría ganarme una golpiza por parte de ella si no voy_" – pensó esto último el pelirosa, al recordar como era su amiga peliroja.

-"Y también estará Heartfilia ahí" –

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado al pensar que ella estaría ahí con su novio. Había optado por contarle la verdad de mis sentimientos a Yukino, ya que en una de nuestras salidas, ella había intentado lograr algo conmigo por lo cual tuve que detenerla y decirle la verdad.

Al principio se había disgustado, pero pronto me dijo que ella ya lo sabía, que era bastante obvio y que mi rostro me delataba por completo. Ahí entendí el por qué Sting me sacaba de mis casillas cuando nos juntábamos los tres, el muy condenado debía de saber que estaba interesado en Lucy.

-"Lo sé, por eso mismo quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, Jellal estará pendiente de su novia y claramente no deseo andar solo por ahí" –

Yukino se largó a reír – "¿Y tú crees que las chicas no se te acercarán? ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo al decirme que estarás solo? Está claro que eso no pasará mi querido Natsu" –

Sonreí torcidamente porque Yukino tenía razón, las chicas se me acercaban bastante, sin embargo a la que yo quería estaba prácticamente inalcanzable en estos momentos.

-"El encanto Dragneel no es poca cosa, querida" – Respondí con autosuficiencia guiñándole un ojo

-"Que patán puedes llegar a ser Natsu" – Repuso divertida – "Aunque lo admito, sigues estando tan guapo como antes" –

Aquel comentario no me causó vergüenza alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Me largué a reír porque esa chica era tan igual a mí que sus palabras no lograban sonrojarme.

-"Tú no te quedas atrás Yukino, sigues igual de hermosa y atractiva" –

-"Eso lo sé, cariño" – Tomó su vaso y lo alzó – "¿Qué te parece si brindamos por ello?" –

Alcé mi trago y choqué con el de ella –"Salud entonces" –

Después de haber bailado un rato con Yukino decidimos que era momento de ir a casa. La acompañé hasta su hogar y me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando figuraba subiendo por el ascensor.

Salí caminando hacia mi puerta cuando vi a Lucy sentada, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Lucy?" – Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me observó.

"Natsu" – Se puso de pie restregándose sus esmeraldas – "Estaba esperándote" –

Caminé hacia ella y abrí mi departamento. Entramos y se sentó en el sofá.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" – Expresé lanzando un bostezo – "Estoy un poco cansado" –

-"Quería conversar contigo sobre un asunto" – Dijo sin despegar su vista de mí – "Estuve esperándote hace un rato y supuse que habías salido, pero me había propuesto conversar esto hoy" –

-"¿Tan importante es? ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?" –

Lucy empuñó sus manos – "Sé que estás cansado, que tuviste una cita genial y lo siento por ser tan cargosa" – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de molestia e ironía

-"¿Qué pasa?" – Expresé sentándome en la mesa de centro y quedando frente a ella.

Al ver mi cercanía instantáneamente se hecho hacia atrás desviando su mirada – "Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, hace días que no sé de ti y quise saber si estabas bien" –

-"Estoy perfectamente" – Respondí pasándome una mano por mi cabello desordenado – "He estado ocupado por eso no he tenido tiempo de ir a verte" –

-"Claro" – Dijo casi en un susurro – "Ahora que estás con Aguria tienes otras cosas" –

Claramente había pasado tiempo con Yukino, pero no como para no ir a ver a Lucy, aunque no tenía intenciones de aclarar este punto por lo que asentí en silencio. La miré detenidamente y noté que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-"¿Marcha todo bien?" – Sabía a lo que se refería y era mi supuesto romance con Yukino.

-"Normal" – Me encogí de hombros despreocupado – "Nada relevante la verdad" –

-"Ya veo" – Dijo cansinamente.

Se formó un silencio tan incómodo entre nosotros que me sentí nostálgico al notar como lo nuestro había cambiado radicalmente. Quizás era tiempo de que me dejara de tonterías y le dijera la verdad.

Pero… ¿Y si ella no reaccionaba como esperaba? Todo estaría perdido, aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo mal, así que me arriesgaría.

-"Lu…" – La llamé tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ante ese gesto se sobresaltó, sin embargo no hizo ademán de cortar el contacto – "Sé que últimamente he estado extraño, que no he sido un buen amigo" –

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes invitándome a seguir.

-"También sé que piensas que estoy en un romance con Yukino, pero déjame decirte que eso no es verdad"-

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "P-pero si tú y ella…" –

-"Eso lo dedujiste sola, en ningún momento dije que era cierto" – Aferré aún más sus manos en un intento de armarme de valor – "Porque ella no puede gustarme, si es otra chica la que me interesa" –

La vi tragar pesado, pero no emitió ninguna palabra.

-"Lucy yo…" – Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría.

Miré sus labios entreabiertos y no sé qué en momento fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, notando como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Acaricié su mejilla y no dejé de mirarla esperando que ella me diera alguna señal buena o mala.

*** * Lucy * ***

Natsu había acercado su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Mi cabeza me decía que huyera, que eso no estaba bien, pero mi corazón me gritaba fuertemente que me quedara quieta y esperara.

No despegué en ningún momento mi vista de sus bellos ojos verdes oscuros y sólo era consciente de los latidos de mi corazón y esa sensación de que todo está dando vueltas.

Sentía la cálida respiración de mi amigo y su mano en mi mejilla, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Cuando noté que sus labios se acercaban lentamente, recordé que nunca nos habíamos besado y millones de dudas se apoderaron de mí. Natsu era un experto en la seducción, pero yo no.

-"N-Natsu…" – Susurré. El me seguía mirando intensamente hasta que posó sus labios en los míos de manera suave.

¡Dios, estaba siendo besada por Natsu Dragneel!

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, al principio fue una leve caricia, pero pronto su boca comenzó a moverse buscando más de mí. No sé en qué minuto abrí mis labios que se acomodaron perfectamente a los de él.

Su beso fue aumentando de intensidad y su lengua buscaba la mía casi con desesperación. Lo abracé colocando mis manos en su nuca, sacando su bufanda y acariciando su cabello rebelde. Lo oí suspirar al momento en que se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

Su mano viajó a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él en un gesto posesivo. Me sentía morir, tanto tiempo esperando esto que me parecía casi irreal lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, mi mente astuta empezó a forjar un miedo terrible.

¿Y si Natsu sólo quería agregarme a su lista de trofeos? Había sido la única que no había caído en sus redes hasta ahora. Además nunca había mostrado interés en mí, quizás ahora que estaba con Sting…

¡Maldita sea, Sting!

Me separé bruscamente de Natsu que se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

-"Lucy" –

-"E-esto, no…" – Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda – "No puede ser esto Natsu, prometimos nunca besarnos… ¡Lo prometiste!" – Le grité al momento que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Lucy, escúchame" – Natsu había puesto una mano en mi hombro, pero me volteé asustada, aunque eso fue peor, porque ver su rostro preocupado y aún más al ver mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-"Esto no tenía que pasar" – Dije tapándome el rostro con mis manos – "Tu y yo somos amigos" –

-"Esto tenía que pasar Lucy, tu y yo queríamos que pasara" – Su tono de voz era seguro pero no concordaba con el brillo de temor que mostraban sus ojos.

-"Y-yo no quería" – Mentí – "Ahora que le diré a Sting, él…" –

Natsu volvió a acercarse pero no se lo permití. Di unos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta abriéndola.

-" no te vayas" – Me suplicó – "Conversemos" –

-"Ahora no puedo Natsu, simplemente no puedo…" Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a mi departamento y cerrar de un portazo. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Había engañado a Sting, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba del todo, sino haber disfrutado de aquel maldito beso que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, como ya habrán dado cuenta, por fin Natsu tomó al Dragon por los cuernos, y se atrevió a dar el paso y besar a Lucy…ahora que la rubia, salió huyendo que les esperara a ambos, seguirán con su amistad, y olvidaran lo que paso, los espero en el siguiente capitulo

Llamado…VI Reencontrándonos

**Adelantos**

-Había intentado contactarme con ella sin resultados. Se negó a responder mis llamadas, como tampoco abría la puerta cuando iba a verla.

-"¿Invitación?"

-"Es el número ocho" – Respondí sin dejar de ver los huevos revueltos – "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Se mantuvo durante unos segundos así y se separó lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era muy hermosa.

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


	5. Reencontrandonos

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, se me acabaron las vacaciones TT_TT, pero bueno seguiré subiendo algo tardado, así que no digo una fecha exacta

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (StiLu) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momento Nalu, Gale, Jelza y Happy/Charle

-Los personajes como se habrán dado cuenta tienen OC

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li**, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Reencontrándonos**

*** * Natsu * ***

La había cagado y hasta el fondo.

Después de ver salir a Lucy, prácticamente corriendo, del departamento no me habían dado ganas de seguirla puesto que las cosas podrían haberse puesto peores.

Había cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida, sin embargo una parte de mi decía que estaba bien aquello.

_Sí, claro._

¿Cómo iba a estar bien eso? Ella había salido despavorida de mi lado. ¿Acaso esperaba algo distinto?

Sí, esperaba que ella viera lo que sentía y que me correspondiera. Era lo lógico.

Pero el destino no estaba muy feliz conmigo porque del resultado sólo me quedaba el recuerdo de sus labios. Llevé la mano hacia mi boca sintiendo el fuego que me había dejado el toque de Lucy.

Quemaba y lo peor es que concordaba con ella, no debía haberla besado porque ahora quería más.

Estaba mirando por la ventana viendo los automóviles pasar. El mundo parecía seguir su ritmo como si nada hubiera pasado. Intenté imaginarme si habría alguien igual de patético que yo, lamentándome como lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto.

Apoyé la frente en la ventana y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía perdido, confuso, con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Estaba tan enrabiado conmigo mismo porque el temor y el miedo me corrían por las venas.

"¿En qué momento te hiciste tan débil Natsu?"

La respuesta no había llegado a mí en ningún momento. De hecho de aquél suceso habían pasado dos semanas, dos malditas y eternas semanas sin saber nada de Lucy.

Había intentado contactarme con ella sin resultados. Se negó a responder mis llamadas, como tampoco abría la puerta cuando iba a verla.

Al tercer día opté que era mejor dejarla en paz, ya la había embarrado lo suficiente y claramente la había perdido en todos los sentidos.

Jellal me había llamado recordándome el cumpleaños de Erza. Le había dicho que quizás no iría por un viaje de trabajo, pero Jellal había sido categórico al decirme que si no iba al mega evento me pasaría de mal amigo.

¿Qué tanto alboroto por un simple cumpleaños?

Desde antes del incidente de Lucy mis ganas por asistir a la fiesta eran prácticamente nulas y ahora obviamente no tenía intenciones de encontrarme con ella. Aunque después pensé que las fiestas de Erza se caracterizaban por ser a lo grande y que cien invitados eran sólo la cuarta parte.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad que entre tanta gente me encontrara con Lucy?

_Nulas._

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era temprano para recibir visitas y supuse que podía ser algún vecino o…

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas por el hecho de pensar que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba aquella mujer de ojos achocolatados que me traía loco.

Sin siquiera mirar por el ojal abrí de golpe intentando mantener la calma. No obstante, el rostro sonriente de Eucliffe me dejó helado.

—"¿Qué tal Dragneel?" – Dijo con naturalidad.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a observar por detrás de él, teniendo la esperanza de que apareciera Lucy. El hombre escudriñó mis movimientos y no tardó en aclarar mis dudas.

—"Lucy está en el departamento, he venido por mi cuenta" –

—"¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunté serio y apoyado en la puerta sin invitarlo a pasar. Sting se largó a reír por mi conducta a la defensiva.

—"Tranquilo hombre que no vengo con intenciones de pelear contigo. He llegado hace unos días a Magnolia sólo para acompañar a Lucy al cumpleaños de su amiga" –

Seguía viendo al hombre que se decía ser el novio de mi amiga.

—"La verdad es que la última vez las cosas entre nosotros estuvieron un poco… tensas" – Repuso tranquilamente – "Y Lucy me ha contado que tienes una novia" –

Cuando me dijo aquello supe que Lucy no le había dicho nada a su novio de las últimas noticias, que Yukino no era mi novia y segundo que la había besado.

—"Ve al grano Eucliffe, estaba por salir" – Contesté sin una pizca de educación. El tipo parecía relajado y amable muy contrario a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—"La verdad es que siempre pensé que te gustaba Lucy, pero veo que me equivoqué por lo que me gustaría que aceptaras mi invitación como una forma de disculpa" –

—"¿Invitación?" –

—"Sí, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar con tu novia esta noche al departamento de Lucy" –

Me sorprendí con la propuesta que me hizo y lo primero que pensé es que el tipo era un real idiota por creer que por el simple hecho de tener novia no estaría interesado en la suya.

—"No creo que pueda Eucliffe, lo siento" –

—"Oh, vamos Dragneel, es sólo ir a cenar. Tampoco es algo que nunca hubieras hecho antes" –

—"Estaré ocupado durante todo el día. Además no he consultado con Yukino" –

Noté cómo el rostro de Sting se notaba divertido – "Supongo que Yukino es tu novia. Lindo nombre eh" –

—"No quiero ser grosero, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación" –

Y estaba claro el por qué. Lo más seguro es que Lucy no tuviera idea de la invitación, ya que no creía que su anhelo fuera verme si hasta ese día se había negado a verme.

—"No seas así Dragneel, Lucy se sentirá muy decepcionada si no vas, por algo eres su amigo" –

Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, que este tipo tramaba algo. Me parecía muy raro que de un momento a otro fuera tan amable conmigo cuando la vez anterior las ganas de golpearme se le leían en todo el rostro.

Pero el hecho de decir que Lucy se sentiría muy decepcionada me hizo pensar que ella estaba al tanto.

—"Lucy…" – Dudé un momento en preguntar – "¿Ella sabe de esto?" –

—"Claro que sí" – Respondió seguro – "Sino, no habría venido hasta acá" –

Me pareció que el sujeto no mentía, aun así no estaba muy convencido porque no entendía lo que Lucy estaba haciendo.

—"Hmm…" – Dudé un poco antes de responder – "Le preguntaré a Yukino que piensa" –

Sting me dio una palmada en el hombro – "Me alegra que hayas aceptado. Además creo que es bueno que aproveches el tiempo cerca de tu _amiga_" –

Lo miré nuevamente frunciendo el ceño al notar la sugerencia de sus palabras.

—"Recuerda que pronto ella se irá conmigo a Extalia" –

—"Ahh" –

Me había olvidado por completo que aún estaba el maldito viaje de por medio. No me extrañaría que Lucy agarrara sus maletas y se fuera hoy mismo con tal de no verme.

—"Entonces te esperamos a las ocho en el departamento de Luce" –

Que desgraciado. Sólo yo la llamaba así.

—"Nos vemos" –

Vi a Eucliffe marcharse como su andar despreocupado y no podía evitar pensar que esto no estaba nada de bien.

*** * Lucy * ***

Sting había llegado nuevamente a Magnolia y no podía estar más que agradecida que hubiera venido en el momento preciso.

Después de salir prácticamente corriendo del departamento de Natsu no había podido sacarme de la cabeza sus labios sobre los míos.

No quería aceptar que al momento de posar su boca sobre la mía había perdido la razón de la realidad que me rodeaba. El estómago se había contraído de manera abrupta, sintiendo cómo aquellas mariposas revoloteaban contentas, más bien parecían dragones.

Esa noche no había dormido y solo me había limitado a darme vueltas en mi cama, pensando y pensando.

¿Cómo podía ser que con sólo un beso, Natsu hubiera derrumbado cualquier muro que me había puesto para no sentir nada por él?

Y lo peor es que Natsu había intentado contactarme pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que pasaría que no fui capaz de darle la cara. Aunque debía admitir que cuando dejó de hacerlo me había dado mucha rabia y la teoría de que era solo un trofeo más para lo colección había vuelto a aparecer.

Pero después pensé que Natsu era muy perceptivo y había captado el mensaje que yo misma, de manera inconsciente, le había dado. El no recibir ni sus llamadas y visitas era una clara respuesta de que no quería verlo y él aceptó eso.

A las dos semanas después apareció Sting con su típica sonrisa en el umbral de mi puerta. Al verlo, el sentimiento de culpa apareció y me lancé a sus brazos como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Él había se había extrañado de mi comportamiento, diciéndome que era la primera vez que me veía tan cariñosa. Al esconder mi rostro en su pecho mi culpa creció al darme cuenta que durante dos semanas estuve pensando más en mi mejor amigo y me había olvidado casi por completo de su existencia.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Sting me preguntó cuál era el número de departamento de Natsu.

—"Es el número siete" – Respondí sin dejar de ver los huevos revueltos – "¿Por qué preguntas?" –

—"Curiosidad simplemente" – Había dicho tranquilamente – "¿Y sabes si aún tiene novia?" –

La pregunta me tensó por completo porque antes que Sting hubiera vuelto a Extalia le había dicho que Natsu tenía novia. Sin embargo, no le había contado que aquello sólo había sido una equivocación.

Estaba por decirle que todo era un malentendido pero me detuve al pensar que si decía aquello, Sting se volvería nuevamente paranoico con respecto a la _amistad_ que teníamos con Natsu. Además tampoco podía decirle que nos habíamos besado.

—"N-no lo sé, no he hablado con él últimamente" – Mentí intentando concentrarme en los huevos que se cocían.

—"¿Qué te parece si los invitamos a cenar hoy?" –

Me giré sorprendida ante su idea – "¿A-a cenar dices?" –

—"Sí, sé que antes de irme estaba con la loca idea de que Dragneel sentía algo por ti, pero no creo que sea tan patán como para tener novia y estar pensando en otra chica" –

Había sonreído y yo no podía siquiera razonar lo que me estaba diciendo en esos momentos

—"Entonces creí que era bueno hacer las paces con él, admito que no me gusta la cercanía que ustedes tienen, pero dado que pronto te irás conmigo tampoco quiero ser egoísta contigo mi Luce" –

Se había acercado y me había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. Su mentón descansaba en mi hombro y su aliento acariciaba mi mejilla.

—"¿Qué te parece mi idea?" - Había preguntado – "Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que disfrutes tu ultima estadía aquí" –

Sonreí nerviosamente sin mirarlo puesto que si lo hacía vería el terror que reflejaban mis ojos.

—"Puede que Natsu no pueda, él siempre está ocupado con cosas del trabajo, además a lo mejor Aguria tampoco pueda" –

—"Iré a preguntarle" – Me había soltado no sin antes haber depositado un beso en mi cuello – "Volveré para el desayuno" –

—"¡Espera!" – Le grité – "¿No sería mejor que este día fuera sólo para nosotros?" –

Sting había sonreído y se había acercado para darme un suave beso en los labios.

—"Tenemos toda una vida para nosotros mi Luce. Deja que haga algo por ti esta vez" – Se había alejado y sólo fui consciente de cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

Dios… ¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Cómo me enfrentaría a Natsu? No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía que seguiría derrumbando muchos más muros. Sólo apelaba a que él fuera lo bastante listo y negarse a la invitación de Sting.

Porque lo haría ¿cierto?

Cierto que no lo haría. Tenía que haber sospechado que Natsu buscaría una oportunidad para verme. Sting había regresado a la media hora después con una sonrisa en los labios. Me había dicho que le había costado un poco convencerlo pero que al escuchar que yo también sabía de la idea había terminado por aceptar.

¡Estúpido Natsu!

Seguía equivocándose y lo peor es que cuando Sting me dijo que vendría mi corazón no había parado de latir hasta ahora, que sólo faltaba media hora para que nuestros invitados llegaran.

—"¿Estás lista cariño?" – Sting me llamaba desde el living.

Estaba sentada en mi cama suspirando profundamente. Sting no paraba de decirme cosas lindas y yo sólo podía responderle con una sonrisa.

No había querido vestirme elegantemente ya que sólo era una cena casual por lo que me coloqué unos jeans blancos, zapatos bajos y una polera de tirantes ajustada de color celeste. El maquillaje se había limitado a un brillo en los labios, sombra de ojos tonalidades color pastel y delineador negro.

Salí de la habitación aun considerando la idea de tirarme balcón abajo. Sting se veía realmente apuesto, con unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca.

Me había quedado mirando de pies a cabeza y por un momento pensé que me diría que la ropa no era adecuada, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

Se levantó del sofá y tomó una de mis manos dándole un beso en la palma.

—"Te ves realmente hermosa Lucy" – Había dicho sin dejar de mirarme – "Si no fuera porque Natsu trae a su novia te juro que no te dejaría presentarte así delante de él" –

Me sonrojé por sus palabras y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a aparecer. Natsu no estaba de novio con Yukino, por lo tanto tenía libertad de cometer cualquier locura.

El timbre me sobresaltó y me tensé por completo. Sting al ver que no tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta, caminó hacia ella.

_Vamos Lucy, sólo serán unas horas_

—"Hola chicos, pasen" –

Me giré para quedar de frente a la puerta y poder ver a mis invitados. Yukino había hecho acto de presencia con un vestido ajustado de color blanco con brillos celestes que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas. Era acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón y una cartera blanca.

Debía admitirlo, se veía radiante y por un momento me sentí como una niña pequeña en frente de una mujer. Mi vestimenta no tenía punto de comparación y me maldije internamente por no tener la personalidad de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Natsu apareció tras el umbral. Si Sting se veía bien, Natsu brillaba por completo. Venia vestido completamente de negro y su cabello desordenado le daba un toque de chico malo, pero apuesto, además de su infaltable bufanda blanca.

Sus ojos oscuros habían brillado al hacer contacto con los míos y no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirme observada.

—"¿Qué tal Heartfilia?" – Yukino se había acercado para saludar – "Tanto tiempo sin vernos" –

—"Sí" – Respondí escuetamente – "Hace tiempo" –

Natsu se había acercado también y noté que al igual que yo estaba nervioso e incómodo. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y sus labios en ningún momento habían formado esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

—"Que tal Lucy" – Había dicho casi en un susurro.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al notar su tono de voz, distante y frío y sobretodo porque me había dicho Lucy.

—"Que tal Natsu" – Saludé forjando una sonrisa falsa

Yukino nos miró a ambos notando la incomodidad en el aire. Sting había vuelto a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

—"Espero que disfrutemos el momento ¿No les parece?" –

No sabía si Sting había dicho eso sinceramente o porque también percibió algo extraño en la atmósfera.

Las cosas habían marchado sin problemas al principio. Nos sentamos a la mesa y serví la cena, a lo cual recibí elogios tanto de Sting como de Yukino. Natsu se mantenía callado y sólo hablaba cuando Sting le preguntaba cosas de su trabajo.

—"Ustedes que son extraños" – Dijo Sting refiriéndose a Natsu y Yukino – "No quiero ser entrometido ni nada, pero Dragneel creo que tienes muy a la deriva a tu chica" –

Natsu había levantado la vista sin una pizca de diversión – "¿Por qué lo dices?" –

—"Te has mantenido callado y distante de tu novia todo este tiempo. Si no supiera que están juntos diría que son sólo amigos" –

Yukino había observado a mi amigo y había sonreído – "Natsu es especial, no es muy demostrativo cuando estamos con otras personas" –

Noté como la chica dejaba su mano sobre la de él y entrelazaba sus dedos. Mi amigo la había observado y sonrió débilmente aceptándole el gesto.

—"Yukino sabe que no necesito estar mirándola cada segundo para saber lo que siento por ella" –

Natsu había lanzado una mirada furtiva hacia donde estaba pero desvié la mirada al sentir una punzada de celos al notar que Sting había conseguido que se acercaran.

No entendía por qué Natsu seguía con la mentira y mucho menos que Yukino le siguiera el juego.

Aunque vi cómo la chica lo miraba y podía notar que ella era capaz de prestarse para esa actuación con tal de estar cerca de él.

Aquel pensamiento me llenó de amargura y no pude volver a mostrarme agradada ante la visión de Natsu con ella, porque después de eso él le había soltado la mano, sólo para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y atraerla hacia él.

En un momento lo había notado observando el rostro de Yukino y mostrar una mueca de desconcierto. Natsu, si bien no era bueno con las palabras, sus ojos lo delataban y lo que estaban mostrando en ese momento era comodidad y… gusto.

Por esa misma razón me había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de retirar los platos. Sting me había pedido que lo hiciera después. Sin embargo, no tomé en cuenta su petición y comencé a juntarlos.

No me había pasado desapercibido la mirada furtiva que Natsu me lanzó al momento de retirarme.

*** * Natsu * ***

La situación había sido más cansadora de lo que había supuesto. Cuando llegamos al departamento y Eucliffe nos abrió me tensé por completo, pero mucho más al reparar en unos ojos marrones que me observaban temerosos.

Al parecer las cosas no marcharían tan fáciles como me había dicho Yukino. La había llamado luego de que Sting se fuera y le conté de qué iba todo hasta ese momento. Cuando le dije de la invitación ella no se había mostrado reacia, sino todo lo contrario.

_Flashback_

—_**"Yo opino que deberíamos ir"**__ – Había dicho mientras hablábamos por teléfono – __**"Si quieres ver cómo irán las cosas con Heartfilia, te aconsejo que aparezcas hoy en la noche" –**_

—_**"Para ti es fácil decirlo, cómo no fuiste tú a quien besé" **__– Solté medio molesto. Yukino se había quedado callada después de mi comentario – __**"Eh… ¿Sigues ahí?" –**_

—_**"Sí"**__ – Por primera vez noté que la voz de Yukino se había vuelto débil – __**"Sólo pensaba en lo que dijiste" –**_

_Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando escuché su risa melodiosa – __**"Si quieres puedo fingir ser tu novia por un día" –**_

—_**"No es necesario"**__ – Repuse – __**"Ya estoy pidiendo demasiado con el hecho de que me acompañes" –**_

—_**"Oh, vamos Natsu, tú sabes perfectamente que será necesario hacerlo. Me acabas de decir que Eucliffe piensa que somos novios ¿Acaso quieres meter en problemas a Lucy?" –**_

_Yukino tenía razón y la odiaba por eso._

—_**"Y me gusta que me temas cariño, si te comportas yo también lo haré, pero no dudes en que haré mi mejor actuación"**__ –_

_Sabía a lo que se refería y realmente me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia por la chica, ya que tenía la impresión de que aún sentía algo por mí._

_Fin del Flashback_

Sting me había estado haciendo preguntas durante toda la noche y cómo no hacerlo si con suerte había dicho pio durante la cena. En un momento sugirió que tenía abandonada a Yukino porque no reparaba en ella. No obstante, Yukino salió en mi defensa y las cosas se tornaron divertidas.

Le había seguido el juego y en un momento la abracé atrayéndola hacia mí. No pude evitar mirarla y sentir su perfume que me invadió. La miré contrariado porque no me había dado cuenta, sino hasta ahora, que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, ese color que con solamente verlos me hacían volverme loco.

Y debo confesar que me sentí extraño al notar el vuelco de mis pensamientos. Menos mal que Lucy se había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de retirar los platos y había hecho que despertara.

Noté como se movía con delicadeza al sacar la loza y se la llevaba a la cocina. No dejé de mirarla hasta que la pared me lo impidió.

—"¿Te molesta si salgo a fumar un rato?" – Le pregunté a Yukino, quien me miró extrañada por mi pregunta.

Sus ojos se mostraron curiosos y sólo pude suplicarle con mi mirada que no dijera nada. Había dejado de fumar hacia unas semanas, pero es que ahora estaba hecho un lío y necesitaba pensar.

—"El balcón está disponible" – Habló Eucliffe – "Te dejaría aquí adentro pero Lucy detesta el olor a cigarro" –

—"Lo sé" – Respondí poniéndome de pie y abriendo la ventana. – "Volveré en un momento" –

Al salir, la brisa fresca me golpeó de lleno el rostro y respiré profundamente. Odiaba que Eucliffe me enseñara cosas de Lucy como si la conociera mejor que yo.

¡Si yo sabía hasta la talla de su calzado!

Prendí el primer cigarro lanzando el humo de manera lenta y tranquila. No me consideraba un adicto pero sí era buena compañía en momentos como éstos. Miraba las luces de los edificios y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un cursi al darme cuenta de esos detalles que antes pasaban inadvertidos para mí.

Sentí que el ventanal se abría, pero no quise voltear a ver quién era, ya que estaba seguro que se trataba de Yukino.

Sin embargo, el olor a Vainilla me llegó y giré mi rostro sorprendido. Lucy se encontraba apoyada en la baranda con la vista fija al frente.

—"Me dijeron que estabas acá" – Dijo casi en un susurro – "No sabía si venir o no…" –

Apagué el cigarro, aun cuando no había terminado de fumármelo.

—"Quería tomar un poco de aire. Adentro está muy sofocante" –

—-"Hmm…" –

No sabía que decir ni hacer, me sentía como un chiquillo que se encontraba delante de la chica que le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer.

—"Natsu" – Su dulce voz acarició mis oídos – "Creo que tenemos que hablar" –

Asentí en silencio esperando que siguiera hablando.

—"Con respecto a lo que pasó…" – Giró su rostro para observarme – "No puede volver a ocurrir" –

Tragué pesado al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que en algún momento debía enfrentarme a la realidad.

—"Lo sé y te pido disculpas. Sé que no debí hacerlo y perdona si te incomodé" –

—"Lo hiciste Natsu y créeme que no sabía cómo acercarme para decirte esto" – Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión.

—"Perdóname" – Dije desviando la vista para que no viera cuanto me pesaban sus palabras.

—"No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Somos amigos" –

—"Lo sé Lucy, tampoco sabía que decirte. Sólo que…" – Me dolía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros - – "Eres mi mejor amiga" –

Tomé una de sus manos, ella tuvo la intención de separarse pero no la dejé y sin pensarlo la envolví en un abrazo cálido. Lucy estaba tensa y no me correspondió.

—"Tanto tiempo estando a tu lado y no me di cuenta hasta ahora lo maravillosa que eres Luce" –

Lucy se mantuvo apegada a mi pecho escuchando sus palabras. No me pasó desapercibido el movimiento de su mano limpiando una lágrima. Sin embargo la voz a nuestra espalda nos sobresaltó.

—"Heartfilia, Eucliffe me pidió que entraras" –

Lucy se separó de mi lado y caminó hacia la ventana – "S-sí, gracias" –

Antes de entrar volteó a verme y lo juro por Dios que no debió hacerlo porque esa mirada solo transmitía una despedida irrevocable.

—"Natsu" – Yukino se puso a mi lado colocando su mano en mi brazo – "No cometas más errores. Eucliffe los ha estado observando todo este rato y créeme que no fue nada agradable verlos abrazados" –

—"Conversábamos solamente y arreglábamos las cosas" –

—"Tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Su novio está aquí y no dudará en golpearte si ve algo raro. He venido sólo para tranquilizarlo así que no entres aún" –

Miré a Yukino sintiéndome perdido – "¿Puedes abrazarme?" – Le pedí. Ella se asombró con mi petición. No obstante vi como levantaba sus brazos y me rodeaba.

Sólo buscaba un refugio para la soledad que estaba sintiendo. Yukino comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—"¿La amas mucho?" – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

—"Más de lo que imaginas" –

—"Tienes que olvidarla Natsu, ella muy pronto se irá" –

—"No sé cómo hacerlo, te prometo que si me dices como olvidarla, te lo agradeceré eternamente" –

Yukino se había separado un poco y alzó su rostro hacia mí. Había subido sus brazos a mi nuca y colocándose en puntillas depositó un beso en mis labios.

Una simple caricia que me había sorprendido lo suficiente.

Se mantuvo durante unos segundos así y se separó lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era muy hermosa.

—"Así puedes olvidarla Natsu" –

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, Yukino le esta dando la solución a Natsu de poder olvidar a Lucy, que hará el pelirosa, aceptara la propuesta que le están dando.

Realmente Lucy, no quiere repetir el beso con Natsu o será que se muere por dentro volver a repetirlo.

Llamado…**VI** **La verdad sale a la luz**

**Adelantos**

Asentí quedadamente intentando que mi novio no notara lo mentirosa que estaba siendo, porque en eso me había convertido últimamente. Le mentía y el sentimiento de culpa crecía y crecía.

Levanté rápidamente mi vista hacia él, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-"¿Diga?" – Mi voz aún sonaba adormilada

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


End file.
